Copperhead
Copperhead is a heavyweight robot built by Team Caustic Creations which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a black and orange, invertible robot armed with a copper, S7 tool steel, single toothed, spinning drum. The drum could reach speeds between 160-180 mph. The wheels themselves are made of 5" thick rubber, providing some solid grip and durability. With the team being from Texas, its name is based on a copperhead snake, as well as the copper coloring of the drum, leading to the scale-like paintwork. What makes it unique for testing is a special button on the back, which is "the pre-charge circuit," which charges the capacitors inside of Copperhead and prevents arcing when the team turn the drive and weapon switches on before a match. The team previously competed in the second season of the BattleBots reboot with Poison Arrow, which did really well as it reached the quarterfinals before losing to the runner-up Bombshell. Unfortunately, Copperhead couldn't live to up the hype till it was too late after repairs, and ultimately failed to make the Top 16. The team also picked up Robert Cowan, responsible for creating the dangerous featherweight, Crippling Depression. On his YouTube channel, he went into depth on Copperhead's details and the fight recaps that followed each fight. Copperhead has already applied for Season 5, working on making their wheels more durable with 12 lbs of polyurethane rubber. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Up first for Copperhead was a match against Skorpios. When the match began, Copperhead was having trouble getting their weapon up to top speed, which left them vulnerable. However, they quickly resolved the issue and started to attack Skorpios, sending them flying repeatedly and damaging their front forks. As the match continued, Copperhead was still in control until they started to have drive issues, after not Loctiting their sprocket on their left side, which came loose after slamming into the screws and left dishing out the big hit that flipped Skorpios over. With the team only being able to gyro around, this left them vulnerable to Skorpios, who got a lucky shot on their only working drive. The weapon disc was bigger than the gap, but it managed to snap the chain, disabling what was left of Copperhead's drive. Skorpios delivered a blow that dented their top plate quite a bit and flipped them over. With no drive left, Copperhead was counted out, kicking off a rough start to the season. Copperhead next found itself up against newcomer Gruff, which had previously been fighting at RoboGames in previous years. Copperhead began the match by attacking Gruff's lifter, causing minor damage. Copperhead continued to attack and eventually its drum reached top speed. Copperhead was then shoved into the arena barrier by Gruff before causing more damage to Gruff's lifter in return. Copperhead then began to have drive issues due to the gyroscopic forces of its drum and one of its motors cutting out at times due to a faulty temperature sensor but was able to fight on, eventually getting nearly upended against the arena barrier but was able to escape. Both robots survived the battle to a judges decision but Copperhead was awarded a 2-1 split decision. Copperhead next fought newcomer Chronos. Copperhead started off the match by chasing after the minibot, letting its drum get up to speed. Once it reached full speed, it darted over to Chronos, who was also up to full speed. When the two spinners came together, the first hit forced Copperhead to do a wheelie. The second hit proved to be a lethal one as it threw both robots backwards in opposite directions. Unfortunately for Copperhead, it had lost drive on one side and its drum had become dislodged, which were both tied to one of its side wedgelets being bent into the wheel and causing one bolt to come off. This impact had also disabled Chronos' spinning ring, but since Copperhead was unable to move well enough, it was counted out, giving Chronos the win by KO. Copperhead was then given a fight with Rob Farrow and WAR Hawk. As the match got underway, Copperhead threw War Hawk into the air. After a 2nd impact, Copperhead bent up one of WAR Hawk's front wedgelets. Copperhead continued to attack, eventually tearing off one of WAR Hawk's front wedgelets. Copperhead then threw WAR Hawk onto the screws but the screws were unable to get WAR Hawk off before it could be counted out, giving Copperhead the win by KO. Copperhead was now one fight away from the Top 16 and was put in a rematch of 2016 against Son of Whyachi. Things didn't start off well for Copperhead as they weren't moving right at the start but managed to get going and took a hit from Son of Whyachi, sending both robots into opposite corners of the arena. However, Copperhead began to have drive issues but with its weapon still working, it forged on anyway. Luckily, Son of Whyachi held back a bit but this didn't favor Copperhead at all as they eventually took more damage before being thrown out of the arena on impact. With no way out, Copperhead was counted out, giving Son of Whyachi the win by KO and a place in the Top 16. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot will crack your back like a boa constrictor. Its hybrid drum is a pain inflictor. And it won't run away from a big fight. I-I-It can't, snakes don't have legs. It's COPPERHEAD!" "This bot sssslithers into the box. It'ssss savage and ready to sssstrike. Sssstand back, or ssssuffer its bite. It'ssss COPPERHEAD!" "This bot is one vial reptile. It's got a bite with more poison than Bret Michaels. Every rose has its thorn, but this bot will leave you torn. It's COPPERHEAD!" Trivia * During the auction for SOW's Season 4 parts, Robert Cowan actually received one of the arms from the auction. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that have been flipped out of the arena Category:Robots that fought on television